In a case that metallic materials, such as aluminum, copper, stainless steel, and so on, are used as household appliances like washing machines and refrigerators and interior and exterior materials of construction structures like elevator interior finishing materials, the metallic materials are widely used because they make a cool and classy feeling.
Especially, when a worker forms hairlines in the surface of the metallic material one by one using sandpaper or non-woven fabric, scratches are barely recognized even though the scratches are formed because gloss peculiar to metal and the hairlines make appearance beautiful due to diffused reflection of light by fine curves of the hairlines, and hence, metallic materials in which hairlines are formed are widely used to household appliances and interior and exterior materials of construction structures.
However, because the metallic materials are expensive and heavy and have a problem of properties such as erosion event, attempts to make interior films, which have an effect similar to the metallic materials, of plastic materials, which have good processability and are relatively inexpensive, instead of the metallic materials have been continuously made.
Conventionally, in order to manufacture an interior film which has the texture of a metallic material in which hairlines are formed, a synthetic resin panel (film) (KR 10-2003-0087100 A) is manufactured through the steps of carrying out screen printing with transparent ink to form a hairline pattern in a transparent plastic film, mainly, a PET film, and forming a metal vapor deposition layer on the printed surface, or an interior film is manufactured through the steps of directly forming hairlines in a transparent plastic film using sandpaper, forming a metal vapor deposition layer on the film in which the hairline pattern is formed, forming an adhesive layer on the metal vapor deposition layer and laminating the metal vapor deposition layer with a base film.
However, in the case that the interior film having the metal texture in which the hairlines are formed by the method of carrying out screen printing using the transparent ink is manufactured, because the interior film is worse in three-dimensional effect and texture of metallic materials than the case of directly forming the hairlines in the transparent plastic film and carrying out metal vapor deposition, most of interior films are manufactured by a method of carrying out metal vapor deposition after directly forming the hairlines in the transparent plastic film.
In the meantime, in the case of forming the hairline in the transparent plastic film itself, the transparent plastic film passes through a roller on which sandpaper is wound, and then, the hairline is formed by a physical scratch on the transparent plastic surface. The film manufactured by such a method has several disadvantages in that it is unsuitable as a surface material for household appliances because it is easily damaged and in that the surface of the film must be washed with air or water due to fine dust generated while the surface of the film is scratched. Furthermore, above all, in the case that the hairlines are directly formed in the transparent plastic film, hairlines are formed in the length direction and in the parallel direction, namely, longitudinal hairlines formed in the direction that the film is wound on the roll, but it is impossible to form the hairlines perpendicular to the length direction of the film, namely, transverse hairlines formed in the width direction of the film. Additionally, because the conventional longitudinal hairlines are uniformly long hairlines, it is impossible to form hairlines of various lengths.
Therefore, various attempts to manufacture a film having the texture of the metallic material which has hairlines formed in the surface thereof has been made continuously, but they have an advantage in that they are lower in texture than the real metallic materials.